Hidden In The Fog
by JessieLover
Summary: Summary to PART 1 or the story: After Rigby says something unexpected,Eileen is too scared to tell him the big news. Meanwhile,Mordecai is dealing with depression,knowing that Margaret will soon say 'I do.' to someone else. Rated M for strong language,alcohol use and strong sexual contact. R&R!


**I do NOT owe Regular Show. Regular show was created and is owned by J. G. Quintel.**

* * *

Fanfiction

Written By: JessieLover.

Edited By: XxItS420SoMeWhErExX.

* * *

**Hidden In The Fog**

**Part 1: Running From One's Self**

**Chapter 1: Love And Lust**

Rigby stopped at the path to the forest to wait for his female friend to accompany him on the walk.

All he was wearing were short red pants, and the only reason he put them on was because he had a kind of a date and he thought shorts would make him look more like a 'gentlemen'. He may have had it wrong but it was definitely more appropriate then wearing absolutely nothing.

He leaned against a tree, crossing his arms once the sound of a breeze went trough his ear. He looked up and observed the tree branches and the leaves of the arbor, trying to part from the trunk. The heat was overwhelming,so every motion the slightly cold wind made,touching the burning skin was much appreciated.

He listened to the breeze for as long as it lasted. He also heard the birds singing and the small animals being flitting around the grounds. Rigby turned his attention away from the woods and onto the sight on his left. The forest noises, quickly changed into the traffic racket. On his left side,there were cars passing each other on the road and there was a huge wood factory just passed the street.

The raccoon didn't think much of the irony that he'd seen, instead he breathed into his hand and checked for bad breath. He pulled his tongue out, grossed out by his own scent. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Gotta pack a mint!" he eat two of the peppermints then checked his breath again. He breathed in, then released the sound of pleasure and relaxation. He turned his head and saw Eileen stepping towards him. He put the small box back into his pocked then moved from the tree and approached his friend. "Hey Eileen."

He stopped his eyes at her feet and noticed the white sandals she was wearing,he went higher and saw the blue skirt and after it, her pink sleeveless tunic and then finally, he got to her face and her hair. She had her usual hairstyle and her glasses were on as almost always but her face somehow seemed prettier then the day before. Maybe because there was a smile on her face. Yesterday, he didn't get to see it because of the empathizing she felt towards Mordecai after he found out Margaret was engaged.

"Hi Rigby." she greeted back,then got right to the point. "So,where is that cool place you were telling me about?"

The raccoon smirked, thinking about how cool he looked. He grabbed her arm which made the mole blush"I guess I'll just have to show you." he told in his hot-stud-voice the started walking trough the path.

Eileen let him led her from one pretty sight to another. There was beauty everywhere she looked. The green tress, the birds sitting on the branches or flying around the pure blue sky...and the sound. Among the animals,she could hear the water flowing somewhere not to far away, and she was amused by how wonderful it sounded.

She looked at the raccoon as she felt him slow down. He seemed confused as he was moving his head from one stop to another. Eileen couldn't help but to giggle at how silly he looked.

At first, she wouldn't say anything but she stopped, eventually, in fear that they would get lost and wouldn't find a way back. Rigby stopped as well, only to ask a question about it.

"Why did we stop?" he had a slight worried tone because he wasn't expecting Eileen's action.

The mole gave him a smile as she thought of something to say that wouldn't offend him.

"I just don't feel safe, going this far into the woods." she put her hand on his shoulder. "You know. It's a bit scary for me since the camping accident."

Rigby opened his mouth to protest but close them back again. He was going to say that she has nothing to be afraid of since he was by her side but that seemed just plain funny, since she was actually stronger than him, physically and emotionally. Besides, she was also smart and would figure out a solution to any problem way faster than him.

"I hope your not mad or anything." she added, playing with her wisp of hair, avoiding his eyes. She was worried about how he will react as he usually went overboard over everything. She looked back at him, letting go of her hair. "Hey! We can go do something else if you want. We could go to the arcade..." she suggested hitting her finger with another,"...or we can go hang out at Hot Wings..." she pointed another finger and hit it again. When she was done counting the first two things she raised her arms. "We can do anything! Whatever! Really, I'm cool with whatever so want to do Rigby."

Rigby was quiet for a while, observing her awkward act.

"You know, I just changed my mind. We can totally go to the place you wanted to go. Totally."

The raccoon blinked and started for her for a brief moment,then started to laugh which made Eileen's lips curve down.

His laugh went went louder and louder.

"Oh man." let out Rigby once he was done then wiped his tear. "That was hilarious."

Eileen looked down. Seeming embarrassed, she turned around and started walking back.

Rigby's conscious congratulated him on just ruining his chances with the only girl he ever actually liked. His conscious was being sarcastic of course. Rigby frowned and decided he wouldn't let it all go to waste. He shook his head then run after her.

"No wait!" he grabbed her arm again and she stopped, still looking away. "I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean it like that. I-" he gulped,"I actually think it's pretty cute when you umm...you know!"

A giggle was heard from the girl which made him feel lost. "Ahh..did i miss anything?" he asked.

Eileen turned back at him,"You totally fell for it!" she answered and giggled again.

Rigby let go of her arm,"Ohh..." he chuckled then pointed a finger at her. "Hey,that was kind of funny."

The girl smiled,"Yeah so...what do you want to do?"

"Let's ditch this dump and go on some hot wings and soda!" he pronounced the word 'soda' in a higher pitch voice.

Maybe this kind of a date wasn't ruined after all.

Eileen nodded in agreement then looked to her right as a certain lily caught her eye.

"Let me just pick this up first." she notified then stepped at the side hole which was on both sides of the path. She bent down to pick a flower when she lost balance and fell on the slop. She screamed as she was rolling down.

Rigby gasped. "Eileen!" he got on his four and ran to the place she stood. He called for her again. "Eileen?"

Once the sound of her rolling trough the weeds and the bushes was gone,he heard a moan coming from her. After a few seconds he heard her shout, "I'm okay!"

The raccoon looked forward and found a path that possibly lead down where Eileen was. Still being on his four,he rushed down it feeling scared that she might be injured. She might had said that she was okay, but he had to make sure of it.

By every step, the sound of the dropping water became more present.

He found Eileen standing and wiping the dirt off herself. He stood up and walked to her, looking for any scratches, but there were none.

"I'm fine." she assured then looked forward. Her mouth suddenly opened and her face stayed like that, just staring at the sight.

"What?" asked Rigby before turning his head to see what she was looking at. Now it was his turn to be surprised, or better yet, amazed. His eyes went wide at the wondrous sight. He saw a waterfall with such pure water that it seemed almost surreal. Around the place where the water was dropping, there were many glorious trees, bushes and huge rocks which made the view even more like a dream. A very good dream.

Eileen took a few steps closer, "This is..." she turned to the raccoon, "...was this what you wanted to show me?"

Rigby didn't move from his stop,he only opened his mouth to speak. "Yup." he lied," That's totally the place I wanted to show you."

The girl looked back at the waterfall and it's natures decor. "It's beautiful, Rigby." after a few moments of watching the creation passed, Eileen bent down and got her left shoe off, then the left one.

Rigby wondered what she was doing when suddenly she jumped in the stream,splashing him a little. He looked at her and she giggled,having her hands placed over the mouth. She then reached her right hand out. "Come join me."

Rigby grinned then took his shorts off and started running towards the water. He jumped curled in a ball and dived in.

Eileen waited for a while then felt hands on her shoulders from the back. She turned around, grinning she wrapped her hands around Rigby's waist. Once she realized what she's done she blushed as her smile faded away. Before she could start apologizing or remove her hands,the raccoon pulled her closer to him. He closed his eyes and titled his head slowly pressing his lips to hers. Surprised, she froze for a moment but eventually, she closed her eyes and went along with it. She parted her lips and Rigby pressed his tough into her oral cavity.

The butterfly's Eileen had were going crazy, they were flapping their wings from her stomach to her chest and they only calmed down once Rigby pulled away. Rigby seemed shocked at his own actions, he didn't know what to say once they stopped making out.

They both hated to admit it, but it was a first kiss for both of them. And they were glad they received it from one another. Even Rigby, who was still a bit in a stone mode, after what he did.

He looked up at her, waiting for her to speak.

Eileen smiled,"I knew you would do it one day."

Her comment made the raccoon grin again. He got a positive boost and kissed her again,this time it was just a simple kiss on the lip. When he pulled back again,they both have a happy look on their face,it was especially seen in their eyes.

Rigby looked down to her shirt and noticed that here clothing were practically glued to to her skin. Every detail of her feature was revealed.

He soon felt his cheeks burning, he was wonder weather or not he should tell her. But before he could say anything, Eileen already figured it out since his eyes weren't staring at hers at this point. She looked at her breasts and covered them up with her hands, ashamed.

There was a short silence then she broke it,"Rigby...?"

"Yes..." he gulped,"Eileen?"

"I..." she let her hands fall down and she looked at him again,he looked back,"I think i love you."

Now it was Rigbys turn to feel the buterflys,"Y-You love me?I mean.."

"I've had a crush on you ever since I saw you, then we became friend and then I thought I started to fall in love...and I am sure of that now...after that kiss..." she smiled,"...it was magical, Rigby."

Rigby smiled. "Yes, it was pretty sweet!" he chuckled then talked in his hot-stud-voice again,"But not as sweet as you."

Eileen giggled,"Stop that Rigby." she placed her hand on his cheek while she shook her head,"I like you the way you are. You don't have to act to be someone you're not. I love the fun-loving, funny Rigby,the charmer. The stud...well..not that much." she giggled again.

Rigby grinned as he never felt more accepted and understood. He held the hand which was on his cheek and gave it a kiss,he then looked down at top part of the shirt again.

* * *

**WARNING: You got to the part of the story witch has strong sexual content. If you do not wish to read to detail, skip this part and scroll down to the point where it's bold again, to get a T rated explanation on what happened.**

* * *

The nipples on her shirt were hard and so was he after a few seconds of staring at them. He beat himself up inside for taking his shorts off.

"Rigby.."

"Ha?" he looked back at her eyes again,"Oh...Sorry, Eileen. It won't happen again."

"No, it's fine." she began then breathed out the last part of her sentence. "I'm ready." she blushing harder after claiming that and curving her toes in embarrassment. She wondering if it was wrong of her to say that as they only had their first kiss a few moments ago. What will Rigby think of her now? That she's really easy and a total tart.

All those thoughts were only in her mind. All Rigby was thinking of was how beautiful her body looked,he lust for her and at the same time,he felt a bit nervous himself.

He dived his hand in the water and touched her skirt then looked her in the eye,"Are you...?"

Eileen already knew what he was going to ask and he answered him by closing her eyes and led him into a deep, long kiss. While they were kissing, Rigby took her skirt of with his hand and let it float around her, like a beautiful ballet dress in motion.

He then put his fingers under her underwear and started to play with her clitoris. Eileen pulled from the kiss and let out a moaned of pleasure then bit her lip. Rigby smiled as he knew that Eileen was enjoying it, and started.

He inserted two of his finger's into Eileen's pussy. She bit her lip and moaned a little louder.

"Mmmm, Rigby." moaned Eileen. She grabbed onto him.

She started kissing him again, this time all over the neck and his chest and that was when he pushed her to the side of the stream and pulled out his dick. He slowly pushed it into her hole then wrapped his arms tight around her and she did the same as it got fully in. Eileen closed her eyes, and gasped, but she didn't complain as she was enjoying it. Rigby started thrusting, and Eileen gripped onto his fur, as she started to moan softly.

"Ohh, Rigby." Eileen moaned. Rigby smiled, and kept going.

They fell into a kiss again as they continued to make love.

After a while, Rigby was pushing her against the wall of the stream and it wasn't long until Eileen let out a short, quiet scream of pleasure and he cummed into her.

* * *

**T RATED:**

**"Rigby.."**

**"Ha?" he looked back at her eyes again. "I'm sorry, Eileen. It won't happen again, I swear."**

**"No it's fine..." she began then breathed out the last part of her sentence. "I'm ready." she blushing harder after claiming that and curving her toes in embarrassment. She wondering if it was wrong of her to say that as they only had their first kiss a few moments ago. What will Rigby think of her now? That she's really easy and a total tart.**

**All those thoughts were only in her mind. All Rigby was thinking of was how beautiful her body looked,he lust for her and at the same time,he felt a bit nervous himself.**

**He dived his hand in the water and pouched her skirt then looked her in the eye,"Are you...?"**

**Eileen already knew what he was going to ask and he answered him by closing her eyes and led him into a deep, long kiss.**

**What followed was a scene of love...and lust.**

* * *

Breathing softly, they were smiling at one another still not letting go of their lover. They didn't regret anything.

Eileen then hugged him tighter, laying her head on his shoulder. Rigby closed his eyes and kissed her shoulder. It felt to them as if the earth stopped. They had no track of time, they didn't know for how long they were they holding each other once they pulled away and got out of the water. Eileen was the first one to get out.

"It should dry off quickly." the mole started. "It's pretty hot and all." she took her glasses of and tried to somehow make them less blurry, using her wet shirt.

Rigby put his shorts on then set on one of the two rocks which were by the waterfall. The female soon joined him,sitting on the other rock.

"I really had fun with you Rigby. I think we should come here again...I mean..if you want."

"Yeah-yuh!" agreed Rigby then watched as Eileen stood up again and went to stand on the sunniest spot for her clothing to get dry enough for her to return to the town,"Eileen could you do me a solid and meet me by the forest again this Friday?"

"I can't say no to a solid, can I?"

Rigby chuckled. "Not really. Unless you have a death wish or something."

Eileen smiled at him. She didn't have to say she would come. He knew very well that she couldn't say no to him. Solid or no solid. After a while, time has passed, she put her sandals back on.

"We should really go now. My shift will start soon and Benson is probably already mad at you."

Rigby waved his hand and scoffed. "What's he gonna do, fire me? He said he would a million times by now." He got off the rock. "If he didn't do it till now there's a high chance that he never will."

"I wish my boss was as much as a pushover as yours is." After she stated that, they started walking down the path that lead back into town.

Once they came to the end of the forest and into the street, Eileen smiled at him,"Good-bye, Rigby."

He smiled back. "Bye, Eileen."

She smiled again, and turned around, and walked away from him. Rigby smiled and sighed happily. Was he actually in love with her? He's never felt this before.

Rigby walked back to the park, with thoughts racing through his mind. He wasn't sure how he was feeling about Eileen.

He wondered how Mordecai was, feeling a bit guilty for leaving him alone in the house while he went on a date. He excused himself by the thought that seeing Mordecai and making sure he was 'okay' will be the first thing he does once he comes back to the park. No matter how much Benson might scream on him to get back to work.


End file.
